Crimson Blood
by Mystic Dragon Eyes
Summary: A crimson princess......A crimson knight.....A terrible war divides a country and two people from each side meet and their hearts become one, but will their countries allow it? Love and betrayal, dark and light. AlbelXNel
1. Crimson Princess

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Star Ocean.**_

**_Note: My fourth fanfic! Yeah...I shouldn't start another fanfic so soon, but I couldn't resist! I had to write!_**

_**Crimson Blood**_

I woke up from the wooden floor, tired and weak, unable to move. Slowly, I summoned my strength and managed to sit up. The thin blankets that were wrapped around me slipped off, revealing my thin, one-layered kimono that was a deep red and had a split all the way to my right thigh. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around me and the person sniffed my hair.

"…Nel…I love your eyes, your emerald eyes. Why don't you show them to me?" He whispered in my ear. Irritated, I pushed him away and struggled to stand up.

"My lady, a princess shouldn't force herself." The man with long, black hair that was loosely tied said.

"I must also add that your father, the emperor is worried about you." He said. I ignored him and looked into the dark sky. It was only midday and yet the sky looks so red, as if spilt with blood and fire. These times of war ripped my body of my energy and life.

"…You're not listening are you...?" The man mumbled and stood up next to Nel, the emperor's daughter of Aquaria.

**Chapter One: The Crimson Princess**

I walked down the narrow hall decorated with paintings of past emperors and empresses and gently touched each painting absent-mindedly.

"Lady Nel!" Someone called out to me. Slowly, I turned around and saw a girl my age with short blond hair run towards me.

"I'm so glad you're up Lady Nel!" The woman exclaimed and took deep gasps of breath before continuing to speak.

"I've news of the war." She said. My eyes widened and my heart began to pick up its pace.

"I-Is my father alright?" I demanded. Tynave took me by the hand and led me to the garden.

"I don't want to say this…the emperor is alright, but…he may not make it, that is why he wants you to marry to produce an heir to the kingdom of Aquaria." She whispered. I stepped back several steps in shock. My father wants to marry me off? To whom though?

"Who does he have in mind?" I asked coldly.

"He wants Aide to be your husband." She said and bowed her head in defeat. Aide, the man who keeps obsessing over me…

"I don't want him." I said simply and ran off deeper into the garden, past the borders of the castle.

"LADY NEL!" Tynave shouted. I continued to run and looked back to see Tynave going into the castle, possibly to gather soldiers. I didn't care anymore…I want to fight! Father, you know well that I'm one of the best students, yet you tell me I'm not eligible. When my legs tired of running, I stopped and took deep breaths. I may only be 17, but I'm much older that anyone thinks.

The red sky grew darker and I continued to wander around the forest. Wild owls perched near me and began to hoot. Annoyed, I walked faster; however, I began to fear that I was lost.

"It's getting cold…" I whispered. My clothes weren't much warmth at all and I began to shiver. In the distance, I saw a light…like a fire. Quietly, I advanced towards it, but cautious for I know not who would be there.

"Get more wood would you!" A young man my age demanded. His hair was matted, with black hair on top, which slowly gradient into a blond at the tips of his hair. The back of his head revealed longer hair that was split in two, which was also blond, tied with long, white ribbons.

"Useless maggot…" He grunted. His red eyes seem to flicker with the fire, dangerous and powerful. Who was this man? He wore a long, buttoned, black shirt, except he didn't button it. It showed his slightly muscular midriff that made me blush slightly when I looked. He wore black pants, but no shoes; however, it looks like he's wet from taking a recent bath, which may explain his plain outlook.

"Here sir…" His frightened companion shook.

"You weak fool! How many times do I have to…?" For some reason he stopped. Did he know I was here? Fear pounded at my heart and I tried to look for an opportunity to flee.

"Go now you fool!" The young man suddenly snapped at his subordinate.

"Y-Yes sir!" The man squeaked and ran off. The dark-haired man took out his katana and began to look around. With the best of my skills, I stayed hidden, but his eyes….they seem to pierce through everything.

"I know that you're out there. Show yourself or else..." The man threatened. What can I do? I'm weaponless and not exactly clothed to fight. I have no choice…

"W-Wait….I'll show myself." I hesitated and stood up. The fire reflected my eyes and hair which made me stand out more.

"Hmph…what are you doing here girl?" The man scoffed. I should just play innocent.

"I…..got lost and I saw a fire so I was hoping that someone could help me." I blushed. "What a foolish girl you are…. Where do you live?" He asked. What do I say? What if he's the enemy? I might be taking him to massacre me.

"Erm…well I live in a town of…." Hmm….an enemy town….

"I live in Kirlsa…sir." I said. His eyes widened.

"Feh, there's no way you could girl. Kirlsa is miles away, how could a girl like you go this far?" He spat. Oh no, he's growing suspicious. He walked closer to me and I began to panic.

"You're lying girl…why are you so afraid?" He smirked. H-How dare he mock me! I wanted to snap at him, but what good would it do? I bowed slightly.

"No good sir….I'm not lying and I'm not afraid." He stared at me, suspicious.

"……Never mind, come with me." He scoffed and turned around. What was he thinking about? The man gathered his equipment and slipped into his black boots. I haven't noticed but his left arm…under the sleeve…is it metallic?

"Worm!" He suddenly called out. That took me by surprise, what is he saying? Heavy footsteps came this way and a man appeared, the same man who ran off. "Y-Yes my lord?" He saluted.

"Get the horses." The young man grumbled.

"R-Right away sir!" The soldier hesitated and guided me to a horse that was near a tree, which I did not spot before.

"Now girl, tell me the truth, where do you live? If you think we are part of Airyglyph you are wrong. I'm a mercenary and I do whatever I want." The man said. So, he's not an enemy…still…can I trust him? I suppose I've no other choice.

"…I live in the castle of Aquios." I finally said. The man's eyes widened and he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Are you of royal blood?" He asked.

"Erm…yes I am. I'm the emperor's daughter, Nel." I told him.

"…Interesting…It's strange to find someone out here, much less a princess." He grinned mischievously.

"I…I was running away….from my fate." I confessed.

"Keh, I don't care about your 'fate'. Let's just go so you can get off my back." He snapped. Anger boiled within me. How dare he talk to me like that! Before I could talk back, he put his arm under my legs and another arm under my back.

"Wh-What!" I gasped. He lifted me up with ease and set me on the horse.

"You are annoying me girl." He mumbled.

"Keh, who do you think you are? How old are you anyway?" I demanded.

"I am 17 years old. Why do you ask?" He asked. He is the same age as me then.

"Stop calling me 'girl'. I'm the same age as you." I scoffed. At that comment, he began to chuckle. He treats me differently than everyone else…who is he really?

* * *

**Yay! An AlbelXNel fic at last! Please review!**


	2. Return Home

**Chapter 2: Return Home**

I finally made it home thanks to the man.

"Well princess, I'll leave you here then." He said and turned around.

"W-wait….I haven't had a chance to thank you properly!" I said.

"Hmph, do you think I care?" He scoffed. I clenched my fist and took a deep breath.

"You didn't have to help me, yet you did. I want to thank you for that." I bowed. Suddenly, I heard many footsteps running towards me from behind. The man and I both turned around to see who it might be.

"NEL!" The emperor, my father gasped.

"Lady Nel!" Tynave shouted. Other soldiers and servants were present to see me.

"Father….Tynave…it's alright…I'm okay. This man helped me." I said. My father's face softened when he looked at the red-eyed man.

"I want to thank you properly good sir." The king bowed. The young man looked uneasy and he began to shift his feet, as if preparing to run.

"We must give you hospitality for helping our dear princess." My father smiled and took him by the arm.

"W-Wait, I have things to do!" He objected, but no one seemed to be listening. At the sight I began to laugh.

"Lady Nel, don't run off again. You gave us nearly a heart attack." Tynave frowned. I patted her back gently and shook my head.

"I'm sorry….I won't do it again. However…never mind." I said and headed towards my room.

Quickly I changed into my battle garments to train.

"Father….Is my fate to be married off?" I asked myself. I retrieved my precious daggers that were kept hidden in a box and sheathed them both in sheaths on my back. I headed towards the training room. Meanwhile, the man that helped me was facing luxury.

"I don't want any of this! Just let me go my way!" He barked. The servants simply giggled and continued to brush his long hair. (They unraveled the hair that was bound by the tight ribbons.) At the training room I slashed the dummies apart with finesse and speed.

"Lady Nel, a woman shouldn't play with daggers." A familiar voice spoke. I turned around to see Aide, the one with long, black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail.

"Leave me be you wretch!" I barked at him.

"You know that you will be married to me so why don't you just accept that?" He asked, hurt.

"I despise you so leave!" I snapped at him. I hated everything about him, his devious, yet beautiful looks, that lecherous smile, that long hair, the cat-like eyes, the cocky attitude, everything!

"….In time; my wife-to-be, in time you will grow to love me." He smiled cockily. In anger, I threw my dagger at him, missing his face by inches, which cut into the wall behind him deeply. Aide became slightly angry. He went towards the dagger and tried to pull it out, but it was too deep so he walked out of the room.

"Hmph….I won't submit." I scoffed and walked out of the room. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry." I apologized and nearly gasped to find out who I bumped into. "Is your mind somewhere…Nel?" A woman with long, braided silver hair greeted.

"Clair! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" I exclaimed. Clair is a childhood friend of mind and a great strategist in battle. She controls the defense team of Aquaria. Clair laughed heartily and patted me on the back.

"It looks like you've been training well! I wished you were with me on the battlefield! Come, let us talk!" Clair smiled and led me to the garden.

I told her of the recent events, including the event with the young man.

"Oh….so that's why the kingdom is a little bit lively now. I think I've seen that man…" Clair mumbled.

"Is he the one with the black and blond hair?" She asked. I nodded and instantaneously she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, bewildered.

"Oh….nothing….He just doesn't seem to be the type to rescue lost, beautiful women, that's all." She laughed.

"What are you getting at? Don't get any ideas Clair." I said, while staring at her suspiciously. She continued to giggle and I became slightly angry.

"Oh come on Nel, I was joking! What happened to our bond?" She chuckled. I suddenly felt guilty. She's right, what happened to our bond? She's always away on a mission.

"Hmm….a soldier….I think it's an announcement Nel." Clair said with a frown. The soldier confronted us and bowed down low.

"Lady Nel, please come to the dining hall." The soldier said.

"….Go on Nel, I suppose your father is going to make a grand speech and thank the gentleman who saved you." Clair sighed.

"Clair, you're coming with me." I told her and took her by the arm.

"Yes, you may bring Lady Clair as well." The soldier said and escorted us to the dining hall after I changed into proper garments.

A long table was placed in the middle of the beautiful hall and delicious delicacies were placed on it. Candles painted the hall with a light glow and everyone's face was full of cheeriness.

"Never have I seen the people look so…happy." Clair smiled.

"It looks like they are willing to forget about the war…even for a short while." I smiled as well. We sat near my father and the man that helped me sat next to him. Come to think of it, I haven't asked his name yet.

"Let us give a toast to the young man! The brave and caring youth who sacrificed his time to bring our princess back to safety!" Father roared above the chattering. Every clapped politely and my father made the young man stand up and take a bow. His face was flushed and he looked tired. When he caught a glimpse of me, he turned away.

"…..He's angry at me." I observed.

"….Now that I look at it, he really is a handsome guy." Clair giggled, ignoring me. I clapped my face in frustration.

"I'm tired……" I grumbled and excused myself. Clair was too busy having fun to realize my sudden disappearance.

I walked around in the dark of the training room, gathering my thoughts and calming myself down.

"…They are wasting their time. They should be fighting a war." I spoke to myself. I slipped onto my battle equipment and began focusing my energy.

"Should you really train in the dark? What if someone attacks you suddenly?" Someone sneered at me. I turned abruptly around and met face-to-face with the multi-colored hair man.

"Hmm, why are you here?" I asked him.

"I escaped from that maggot of a king of course. It was your fault that I was there in the first place." He scowled. I felt like punching him, one for making fun of my father and two for saying that it is my fault.

"You look angry, come on and show me what you've got. From the looks of those poorly designed battle garments, you know some moves." He mocked me.

"Enough…that's the last straw you'll pull today!" I shouted and charged at him, but he gracefully flipped to the side and wrapped his arms around me, thus trapping me.

"Let me go you bastard!" I shrieked. "I must admit, if you hit me, you would have left a mark, but you're too slow." He smirked mischievously. I struggled against his strong grip, but ended up hurting myself because of his metallic arm. Finally I gave up and he let me go.

"…What's your name?" I asked coldly.

"….Albel…Albel Nox." He said. Albel….

"Are you really a mercenary?" I asked him.

"You don't trust me?" He chuckled evilly.

"…..No…..The truth is I don't." I admitted.

"I've loyalty to no one girl. You don't have to trust me." He said and walked out. I couldn't help but follow him.

* * *

**Albel and Nel have now met. Does Nel have feelings for the cold mercenary? Chapter 3: The Mercenary**


	3. The Mercenary

**Chapter 3: The Mercenary**

"Where are you going now?" I asked him.

"Tsk, why do you care?" He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"….Fine…you don't have to answer me," I frowned. He stopped walking and turned to me.

"What a bother…." He scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not going anywhere…I'm staying here," He said. My eyes widened in surprise. Why is he staying?

"But…why have you decided to stay?" I asked with my heart pounding. Is it…because of me?

"You fool, don't think that I would stay here for your sake!" He hissed. I started to blush, but I bowed my head, so that my hair would cover my redden face.

"….I've been hired….as your bodyguard," He sniffed. I looked up, shocked at what I've heard. He's my bodyguard!

"….But…I don't need one!" I objected.

"No use arguing princess….the king pays good money, so you're stuck with me," He grinned mischievously. Once again I felt trapped, but this time I did not run. The rebellious nature inside of me wanted to run away, but I know that it is not possible. I will be found and I will end up back where I came from. The sudden cold wind blew against our faces and I shook slightly, with anger and coldness. As if it was an instant reaction, I strike his cheek, but he dodged it easily and grabbed my arm.

"Now _Nel, _what will a bodyguard be to you if he can't dodge a simple punch?" He grinned. I struggled against his firm grip, but he held on, effortlessly.

"You squirm like a child. Why don't you just accept your fate you fool?" He growled.

"….No….I won't submit!" I shouted and slipped from his grip. He just glared at me, not angry, but confused. I grabbed the neck of my dress and ripped it right off my body.

"What the--!" Albel gasped in surprise. Under that dress were my dark battle garments with the shiny daggers sheathed on my back. Getting the message, Albel took out his long katana and pointed it towards me.

"Do you plan to fight me _Nel_?" He sneered. I sunk into my stance and took out one of my daggers.

"As a matter of fact I do!" I shouted at threw my dagger. It spun dangerously at him. Then, I threw another dagger.

"Flying Guillotine!" I shouted. When the daggers met up with each other, they formed together and increased in size.

"Hmph…." Albel scoffed. With his katana, he slashed at the daggers.

"Double slash!" He growled. The force of his attack sent my two daggers flying.

"Damn it…." I spat and jumped after them. Albel, knowing what I would do, prepared for his next attack. Once I retrieved my daggers, dark, red, undefined creatures bound me.

"WH-What is this!" I gasped and struggled against its sharp claws, but they were far too strong and I lost my grip upon my daggers. Deeper and deeper I sunk into its gassy flesh and the only thing I saw…was red.

"Hmph, the only one you're hurting is yourself princess." Albel grunted. The red gas started to suffocate me. My eyes started to sting and tears made their way out of my eyes. I found myself gasping and coughing because of the intense heat that burned my throat. I could barely make out passed the gassy flesh, but I could see someone, possibly Albel bring down his metal arm and immediately, the monstrous creature released its grip from me and I fell on the hard ground, gasping and coughing some more.

"You're lucky that you're not a pathetic worm, one who I would rip apart in an instant, but then again, I don't bother with weaklings," He sneered again. I was angry….I was so angry! No, he won't say that again!

"You bastard….." I gasped and got up, slowly, surprising him again. After I took a few steps towards him, I felt myself lose balance. My legs went numb and all of my senses shut down. Darkness covered my eyes and I blacked-out.

"…..awake yet?" A deep voice asked. My body ached slightly and I was awake, yet my eyes were closed shut.

"….Ah…." I groaned.

"Sir, I think you went too far…." A timid soldier said.

"Shut up maggot!" The man with a deep voice snapped. Huh….Albel is it? I summoned my strength and got myself up, slowly.

"Well, help her you fool!" Albel commanded the soldier.

"Y-Yes sir!" He saluted and helped me sit up. I found myself in my own bed, with Albel and the soldier next to it.

"Ah, you're Albel's subordinate are you? Where were you when we were at the castle?" I asked him. Immediately he grew red and he began to fidget.

"That is….uh…that is…." He hesitated.

"The stupid fool abandoned me. Heh, he shouldn't have…I may have to give him a lesson," Albel smirked.

"I-I-I-I-I….." He stuttered and fell back with a heavy clang.

"…..Hmph!" I grunted and turned my head away. Albel noticed this and smiled wide.

"What's wrong princess? Are you upset because I had to give you a lesson to remember?" He cooed. I threw my fist at his face, but he caught it effortlessly and twisted it softly, not enough for it to hurt, but enough to make me gasp.

"What's daddy doing teaching his daughter how to fight? It's so wrong," He chuckled.

"Enough, stop it…I can't take this anymore!" I cried out and jumped out of bed, heading out the door.

"Nel, there you are! I didn't see you last night!" Clair called out to me. I stopped running and smiled.

"Oh, I was just outside, feeling the cool air," I lied, though it was part true.

"Oh really…I saw Albel escape from his luxury to go outside too. Hmm, if I didn't know better, I think he went to see you," She winked and nudged at my ribs.

"Shut up Clair!" I shouted and stomped off towards the lake near the castle.

"Oh my, little red-head got angry again," She chuckled and followed me.

"Nel…I know how you feel, but don't you think this pointless anger has gone on long enough? Nothing will change no matter how hard you fight," Clair said quietly.

"…Are you against me too Clair? If I'm the only one fighting then so be it. I'm not weak…If I have to; I will fight for my father's throne to change things around here!" I snapped.

"Nel, you don't mean that!" Clair gasped. I ignored her and soaked my bare feet into the cold, icy lake and let out a sigh. Clair sat down next to lake as well and fingered her long, silver locks of hair.

"You really are strong Nel…you don't have to prove it. It's not worth fighting for something that can't be won," She said and gazed at her reflected face in the water.

"Enough Clair…You can't stop me. This country…this world…darkness enrapt it with a cruel hand and is squeezing all that is good out. It's up to someone who will stop this madness…someone who is sane and strong. I may not even be talking about myself Clair…I'm saying that there is someone out there maybe…if it's not me," I said and sat down. From a distance, Albel stood in a corner, capturing every word that flowed from my mouth.

Not know what else to do, I took out my daggers that I had in my room and headed for the weapon room, to sharpen them, but before I could exit my room, Albel stood in front.

"What do you want now Nox! Do you still want to make my life miserable by taunting me?" I demanded. This time he did not respond…his face remained emotionless, which bothered me. He turned around and scoffed.

"Tsk…you're different from those maggots…I'm sorry…" My eyes widened in shock. Did he just apologize to me? I don't understand…

"Are you going anywhere?" He asked me.

"…Umm…to the Weapon Room," I answered, but suspicious.

"Then let's get going," He said and walked out. I stood there, dumbfounded.

"…I guess people can change…but this is ridiculous!" I exclaimed and followed him.

The sound of sharpening stung my ears and sickened me.

"If you don't like it, why come here?" He grunted. "I have to do everything myself…I don't want anyone to do it for me," I answered.

"Stupid maggot…you have servants don't you? You can have them do all that for you without breaking a sweat," Albel grinned.

"…Exactly…but if I can do it, then I should. I don't expect you to understand," I smiled.

"…Oh really? Hmph, no wonder there are a bit of muscles in your legs." He smirked. I froze…My legs…was he looking at them? I started to grow red from blushing and anger.

"You bastard! How dare you look at me like that!" I spat and kicked at him, but he jumped to the side and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Why the hell are you laughing!" I demanded.

"I love it when you get angry!" He snickered like a child. I grew red once again. He "loved" it when I get angry? Albel, realizing what he said, shut his mouth and frowned.

"Keh…I'm just teasing…" He mumbled. I dismissed his previous comment and continued to sharpen my daggers.

"Tell me…why did you say sorry?" I asked him.

"…Why do you care?" He sniffed and leaned against the wall.

"…I just don't understand what you meant. It's random and sudden," I responded.

"Tsk…" He clicked his tongue and closed his eyes. Ha…there is still much to learn about my bodyguard…but I think I'm starting to enjoy his company, whether I like it or not.

* * *

**Getting a little warm aren't they? Please read and review, and forgive me for the lack of updates.**


	4. Questions

**Chapter 4: Questions**

Albel snuck out of the castle and into the woods, making sure that no one knew of his presence along the way.

"Hmph…filthy maggot…where the hell are you?" He grumbled under his breath. He was answered by a nearby rustling in the bushes.

"So…why have you come?" Albel scoffed at new heavily armored man.

"Sir, you are wasting too much time. We need this mission quickly completed," the man saluted.

"Is that what the stupid maggot said? Well guess what, he's going to have to wait," Albel snapped and turned towards the castle once again.

"Sir, you shouldn't say that! Lord Albel!" The man called out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tossed and turned in my bed, afraid to open my eyes, else I would be blinded by the bright light outside my window.

"Wake up maggot!" Albel growled from behind the door. My refusal caused him to bang on my door.

"Shut up! I'm tired so leave me alone!" I shouted and threw my pillow at the door. Suddenly, the door swung open and from his expression, he was clearly annoyed.

"I knew this would be a hassle….Get up princess, your father wants to speak to you," he snarled and dragged me off the bed.

"H-hey, I have to get dressed first you jerk!" I shouted and fought against him.

"No one cares if you show a little skin, let's go!" He growled at me. I was wearing a thin kimono that showed most of my leg.

"You pervert, let go!" I shrieked at him with my rage building up.

"Shut up, a pervert is someone who takes pleasure in what he sees. To me, that chicken-leg of yours is nothing," he barked. My eyes shot wide open.

"You--!" I started until a guard came in, checking what all the noise was all about. The man gasped when he came upon a disturbing sight. Albel had a tight grip on my leg…and almost all of it was exposed.

"A-AH, excuse me…I'll leave you to your business!" The soldier squeaked and quickly dashed out of the room. Angrily, I kicked away Albel's arm and stood up to face him.

"You bastard, now what will he think! What if he goes and reports what he saw to my father! What if he thinks I'm having an affair with you!" I demanded, blushing in the process.

"You think too much. Come on, I don't have all day!" He groaned and grasped my arm, once again dragging me.

"…Nel….I…" My father hesitated. My ears perked up, anxious to what my father had to say. From the looks of it, something was wrong…really wrong.

"Nel…I'm afraid I cannot hold this war any longer. Too many people are dying," he started. (Well of course, we have been warring for about 6 years and you didn't realize that?)

"…I have to negotiate peace now or never," he nodded. Alright…but what does this have to do with me?

"….I'm afraid that your marriage with Aide will have to be cancelled," he sighed. Did my ears deceive me!

"R-Really…that's too bad father…" I smiled happily. Yes, so my father finally thought things through! But wait….what negotiation does he speak of? What does the cancel of the wedding have to do with it?

"Nel…You will be married to the prince of Airyglyph," he finally concluded. For a moment my heart stopped beating. A-Airyglyph? Albel noticed me swaying.

"Hey…" He whispered to me, snapping me out of my shock.

"…..I'm sorry Nel….but it is for the sake of our kingdom. You understand well do you not? I know you do…It hurts me to sacrifice my only daughter, but this cannot go on any longer," the emperor bowed his head. Lies…lies…you speak of lies. You never cared for me….that is just a word for you…meaning nothing to you. Realizing that it is pointless in trying to talk my way out of it, I bowed deeply and walked out of the throne room with Albel tailing behind me.

"Albel…please, I need a word with you," the king requested. Albel looked at me and then at the king before obeying my father.

I stood near the lake and stared hard at my reflection. So….the king has become so desperate that he would sell his only daughter to his enemy…This time…I can't fight back…I have no one to turn to…I guess….Clair was right…I guess, this time I can't win.

"Hey," Albel called from behind. I did not bother to look at him because of my present temper. Realizing this, he kept silent and sat on the nearest rock.

"Do you want to listen to what I have to say?" He asked me. No…I don't want to hear anything…anymore. Just…let me…be alone….for a long time. Albel seemed to hear my thoughts because he suddenly got up and walked off.

"……..Alright…speak to me…….nothing good will come out of it…I know it" I shook.

"……The king wants me to escort you to Airyglyph…and from there I will be able to go home," he responded. I suppose that isn't so bad…but….I don't like the idea of Albel parting from me….or anyone else.

"I see. Well…I guess...never mind," I smiled feebly and skipped a pebble across the lake. I guess….I will be able to be with him…a little longer. Albel turned from me again but did not walk off.

"Nel…are you going to listen to him?" He asked silently, surprising me, one, that he actually said my name, and two, that he seemed to care about my feelings.

"Ha…….His word is law….no matter….how hard I fight. When I lost, I realized how foolish I was….just fighting. Perhaps…I wanted to deny my fate…." I chuckled weakly and tangled my fingers in my short, red hair. I wanted to be comforted by him…I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything will be fine….I wanted him….to stay by me until I finished crying…if not him, then anyone. I squeezed my arms and knelt down, piercing my knees on the sharp rocks.

"…Does it….hurt?" Albel asked.

"It…..hurts…..it really hurts…." I whispered. He wasn't talking about the rocks…he was talking about my heart.

The next day in mid-afternoon, all of my things were packed on three horses, one for Albel, one for me, and one for one of his subordinates. My father walked up to me and took my hands.

"If…there was a more peaceful solution, I would have gladly used it Nel. Here is some comfort, a princess's duty is to serve her kingdom in any way she can. You…will be saving your country Nel…like you've always wanted to," he smiled. Shut up old man…you know nothing.

"….Thank you….father…" I replied softly. He suddenly turned to the young man on one of the horses.

"Sir Albel, please escort Nel safely. Remember our agreement," he bowed.

"….About our agreement, where's the money?" Albel smirked and laid out his palm. The king shivered at Albel's behavior but did what he asked for.

"Thanks, I will give your daughter a proper treatment then," he grinned mischievously.

"Nel…please….be careful…I wish I could have done something…" Clair choked. Her eyes were watery, but her tears have not broken yet.

"Wishes…some will never come true. You've been good to me Clair…farewell…I cannot cry in front of my father," I whispered and mounted on the horse.

"I'll miss you…." I beamed one last time before galloping through the thick forest along with Albel.

* * *

**Nel is sold to the enemy just when her feelings for Albel started to bloom. What will happen? I guess Albel's role as a bodyguard is coming close to an end real quick.**

**So sorry for the lack of updates. If school was merciful, then I would be devoted to my work. Please review! **


	5. To travel with a Dragon

**Chapter 5: To travel with a Dragon**

"It'll take us a while to get to Airyglyph. We have to pass by several towns." Albel's subordinate explained.

"Do we need to know that maggot?" Albel sighed; aggravated because this was about the third time the guard reported that same statement.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's my duty to report every hour." The guard apologized.

"Well then, it's also your duty to listen to your superiors, and I tell you to SHUT UP!" Albel snarled.

"Eeeep! Y-yes sir!" The clumsy man saluted and kept silent. I chuckled, despite how I was feeling now.

"Keh…I apologize that I picked this moron princess." Albel spat. To see Albel angry like this amused me. I laughed, temporarily forgetting that I was in pain.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have laughed." I chuckled again and swept the hair out of my face.

"……Albel…why are you….looking at me like that?" I asked when I noticed him smiling.

"Tsk…amusing…you are trying to forget what your mission is….how pathetic." He smirked.

"…..I….yes….I want to forget." I admitted, catching Albel off-guard.

"Tell me…why did you give in so easily? You could have easily told your father to think of something else. Why did you submit to his will?" He asked me. That question hit me hard. Here I was…always fighting against my fate as a princess…always fighting my father's stupid decisions so why? Why did I give up? I…don't know…But…everyone looked at me…everyone in town and in the castle looked at me…almost saying that they are relying on me to end the war…their eyes said it all….It hurt me to know that being sold is the only way to stop the war…but for my country I am willing.

"Sir…it's getting dark. At this point, it'll be too dark to travel. We need to set up camp immediately." The guard said.

"…….Fine…..let's camp over there where that small spring is." Albel pointed out.

Albel started the fire with a simple spell and started mixing ingredients inside a pot. I laid out the sleeping material and the guard went somewhere we did not know.

"Well princess…it's just you and me since my useless subordinate decided to run away." Albel scoffed as he cooked a pot of soup. I blushed when I realized that we really are alone together. The fire reminded me how I first met Albel. Even though it was only a few days ago, it felt like it had been longer than that, as if it was destiny that we met.

"So Albel…where were you from?" I asked him.

"Why does that matter to you? I'll be gone from your life after this mission is over. Any information I give to you about myself will be useless." He grunted.

"What about it? It matters to me." I pouted. Albel chuckled, surprisingly.

"Let's just say that I wasn't born in such a luxurious place as yours."

"That doesn't say much about you."

"That's all you're getting." Albel concluded and tasted his soup.

"There's no need to know anything about me at all." He grunted again.

"The food is ready. Eat as much as you like." He said and handed me a bowl. I nodded a thank you and took a sip of the warm soup. Unfortunately, the soup had no satisfying taste.

"…You could have added more things in here." I complained and sipped some more.

"Well, instead of being a spoiled brat, why don't you cook for yourself then?" Albel snapped and finished his food, reaching the pot for seconds, but I stopped his hand.

"What is it now?" Albel growled.

"……….Umm…." Instead of saying anything, I decided to show him what she I going to do. With the spices and vegetables I took from the nearest bag, I stirred it in the pot. In 5 minutes, the soup was complete and I served myself and Albel.

"Go on." I urged the reluctant young man. He took a sip, but said nothing.

"How do you like it?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Hmph…I've had better…" He muttered and continued to sip his soup, turning red in the process.

"Whatever." I giggled.

Before going to sleep, I decided to take a small bath in the spring. From its size, it looks like it can only fit one person. I undressed and sunk into the chilly spring.

"Hmm…" I sighed, satisfied. I wasn't worried about anyone peeping because the large trees covered the spring. You would have to climb over the tree to get to the spring. I closed my eyes and without realizing it, I whispered Albel's name.

"Mmm…why is it that he seems to always be in my head?" I groaned and splashed water onto my head. Suddenly, up in the trees something screeched loudly.

"Nguh…what was that!" I gasped and sunk deeper into the spring. The sounds became louder and my heart began to pound.

"Damn it…I'm completely vulnerable if a monster decides to attack…" I thought. Slowly, I reached for the nearest rock, but sensing that I took action, the creature swooped in to attack.

"Ah!" I gasped and ducked into the water once again, but that didn't seem to help because the monster dived into the water with me.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

Albel heard a scream and dropped his bowl to the ground.

"Nel!" He shouted and ran towards the spring with his sword in hand. I couldn't defend myself and suffered many scratches and slightly severe stabs from the enormous claws of the large bird monster. I huddled in the nearest tree, cornered.

"…To think I would die holding onto a towel wrapped around my body….what is this world coming to?" I chuckled slightly, clutching a sharp rock as my last resort. The large creature charged in with its sharpest claws heading towards my heart.

"This is it…" I thought.

"It's not over yet!" Albel shouted and jumped down from the tree, blocking the bird's claws with his sword.

"Albel!" I gasped, shocked. With half of his strength, Albel deflected the attack and sent the bird in the sky. Quickly Albel took me in his arms, trying to ignore that I was only covered by a small towel. I blushed furiously and my heart pounded harder than it had when the bird attacked me.

"It's not done with us yet. It's better if we get to an open area. This place is way too crowded." He explained and climbed over the tree.

"Are you hurt?" Albel asked while running.

"I…umm….I…" I couldn't speak because my face was burning up.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked and looked at me.

"Ah, don't look!" I yelped and did my best to cover my most private areas. Albel pretended that my modesty didn't matter, but I can tell that he was thinking dirty thoughts even though he claimed to not have that weakness.

"We have to bandage you up. You're hurt. If you lose anymore blood, you won't live," Albel said and cleared up his throat.

"I wonder how much time we have until that bird comes back," Albel thought and quickly took out some medical tape to tend to my wounds, trying his best to ignore what every man wants to see.

"Where are your clothes?" Albel asked.

"They were up the tree…" I blushed.

"….Here, take my shirt," Albel said and took off his black shirt to give to me.

"Stay here and wait for me."

"Albel…" I whispered. To think he would be so responsible…so manly. It made my heart pound and my face burn.

"I…can't be falling for him…it's too weird." I shook my head and got up. Luckily, Albel's shirt was long enough to conceal me. With my long, slender legs, I dashed passed the trees to follow Albel, but I didn't run far, because in the distance, he was walking towards me with my clothes in his arms.

"Albel…" I whispered and placed my hand on my chest.

"Tsk…that was a waste of time! I could have been sleeping had you not decided to take a bath with a monster!" He scoffed and tossed me my clothes. I couldn't help but laugh. Once again he was caught off-guard.

"Tsk…go to sleep." He ordered and walked passed me.

"Thank you…Albel." I smiled. He snaps like a dragon, but even a dragon has a heart.

* * *

**Omigosh, how cute! Sorry, I can't help it. Even I jump up and down at my own writing. Sorry for the lack of updates. Gomen!**


	6. Trust

**Chapter 6: Trust **

The next morning, we got up, ready for a new day. I've been feeling good lately, but right now I don't know what to do with myself. To let myself be part of my father's plan is just unforgivable! What can I do now? Let myself fall into the arms of Airyglyph's prince or commit suicide before I get there? All I want now…is just to be with Albel a little longer…he may be rude, but he's the only one I can find comfort in now. I don't want to think that these days will be the last for me to be in his company. I mounted my horse, wincing in pain as I swung my leg over.

"Hmph…serves you right for taking off by yourself princess." The young man scoffed.

"What would you have me do? Ask you to come with me when I take a bath?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"……" He did not respond to my comeback and I noticed his face redden slightly. I smiled at how uncomfortable he was.

"Kirlsa should come into view in about another day. I suggest you save up your strength." Albel informed me and cleared his throat.

"LORD ALBEL!" A familiar screech rang in our ears.

Albel rushed to the source of the screech, through the leaves and past the trees, he encountered his pathetic subordinate on the ground, pointing frantically ahead of him.

"What is it now you maggot! This early in the morning and you're already squawking like a bird!" Albel hissed.

"A m-m-monster! I've never seen it before!" He stammered. Albel looked in the direction the man was pointing to see a large creature with a slimy appearance with many tentacles.

"What is this?" Albel asked himself. He looked at the creature in awe.

"You fool, get back!" He ordered the clumsy man.

"Yes sir!" He saluted and ran towards the horses.

"And protect the girl too!" Albel shouted at him. Suddenly, the monster made its move by flailing its tentacles that produced sparks. Albel dodged them and swept his sword upward, using the wind to attack, however, it proved to have no effect.

"So…wind has no effect…." Albel muttered.

"Hmph, keep your distance, your stupidity is contagious!" The young man taunted the creature. In a rage, it gathered energy to its tentacles once more.

"Albel is fighting an unknown monster!" I gasped at the news that the soldier gave me.

"He also told me to protect you while he deals with it." The man bowed. But…what if he gets hurt? Large creatures aren't meant to be fought solo…

"And you didn't bother to help him?" I scowled at the coward.

"I would only get in his way princess, forgive me." He bowed again.

"Forget this! I'm fighting too!" I stomped and quickly changed into my battle garments.

"No princess, he'll have my head if anything happened to you!" The soldier complained and waved his arms frantically, as if to persuade me to stay.

"How can you tell me to stay put when someone might be in danger! I won't be a damsel in distress!" I hissed at him, determined to help Albel.

"Ouch!" Albel groaned at the pain on his back from the lash of the lightning element creature.

"Damn it…" He cursed and raised his sword once more.

"Do you want to taste death? Well come on!" He shouted and rushed in to attack. Albel isn't much of a long-ranged attacker at all which is a great disadvantage on his part.

"Ice Needles!" I shouted and summoned tiny ice crystals from my palm and directed it at the creature, momentarily distracting it.

"Albel, get out of the way!" I urged him.

"What are you doing here you maggot! You're not supposed to be here!" The young man spat angrily.

"Get out of the way!" I urged again. The creature hoisted its tentacle for another attack.

"Albel!" I yelped. The young man jumped out of the way, but the pain on his back slowed him down. I jumped into the air and charged into the squid-like monster with a series of somersaults. The creature flinched which gave Albel enough time to move into a clear area.

"NEL! This monster is too strong, get away, now!" He ordered me. The sunlight glistened on the creature's skin and blinded my eyes. How do I defeat it? I don't know its weakness.

"NEL!" Albel shouted. I took out my daggers and spun them with great speed.

"Flying Guillotine!" I shouted and flung my daggers with all the strength I could muster. The daggers zipped past the monster, inflicting many wounds, causing its blood to splatter, painting the trees. In agony, the creature roared, once again flailing its long tentacles. Albel grabbed my arm and flung me into a tree.

"Ugh!" I groaned and rubbed the back of my head.

"You fool…I told you not to come!" He hissed. Dark, red light licked his skin and I felt the heat coming from him. This was the same technique he used against me!

"Dragon Roar!" He summoned his blood-thirsty dragons to deliver the final blow. Its fiery teeth sunk into the squid creature and engulfed it with the hell it created. Its screams could be heard and slowly it disappeared. I opened my mouth in awe. Albel really is strong…

I smiled at our victory, but Albel didn't seem too happy. With his right hand, he grabbed my shirt and yanked me close to his face.

"What do you think would happen if you died woman?" He growled angrily. I gulped down the saliva in my throat, nervous at his outburst.

"You…you're hurt…." I whispered.

"Why does that matter? What if you died!" He literally screamed out.

"S-since when did you--"

"Care? Listen well girl…I'm only doing this for my own benefit. How many times did I have to tell you that?" He replied with a deep and dark, angry voice. I suddenly had that choking feeling in my throat and I felt like crying. He…didn't have to be so cruel…without me, he wouldn't have won. In anger, I yanked away from his grasp and stared coldly into those sharp eyes of his.

"So, you were willing to risk your life for a stupid 'benefit'? How foolish are you! That monster was close to killing you! Look at that wound on your back!" I shouted angrily.

"What the hell are you babbl--" Albel started before he suddenly collapsed into my arms. I gasped and let him down gently, examining the deep gash in his back.

"A-Albel, hold on okay? Please!" I whispered hoarsely. I tossed his arm around my neck and slowly raised him up. His expression was contorted in pain. I pray to Apris that he isn't hit by some aliment…

"…N……N-Nel….." I heard him whisper.

* * *

**UPDATE! Forgive me my friends! I ran out of ideas...But now, I'm back on track if school doesn't prove too much for me anyway. Please, read and review and I thank my faithful readers for your support! **


	7. Something about you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: till the end of time. (You get the drift)  
**

**Chapter 7: Something about you**

I became frantic as the blood from Albel's wound continued to seep out.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?!" I almost screamed at his unworthy subordinate.

"N-no…princess…..it doesn't look like poison…" He muttered and fished in the medical bag, grabbing a number of antidotes and blueberries. Albel's head rested on my lap with his back facing up. I pressed the cold towel at his wound, to try to stop it from bleeding. The subordinate fed Albel the blueberries and spilt the right amount of antidote into his wound. Unfortunately, Albel didn't seem any better, though the bleeding stopped temporarily.

"W….We have to get to town….Where is the nearest town?" Nel asked.

"We should reach Kirlsa in a day or two…." He replied.

"Albel will die before that! Where is a nearby town?!" I demanded, coming to the brink of desperation. I owe Albel my life…he can't die! The man looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We could backtrack to Peterny….I'm sure they'll have a doctor there." He suggested.

"Perfect…let's go as fast as we can." I nodded.

Albel sat behind me on my horse, with his head resting on my shoulder. His subordinate trailed behind me, dealing with both his and Albel's horse.

"How much longer?" I asked the man.

"In a few minutes we'll be there." He strained. I squinted to get a better view of the town. Peterny was just right ahead. I smiled, relieved. Suddenly, I felt a warm liquid drip down my shirt. My eyes followed it up to Albel's mouth, where blood was dripping gradually.

"A-Albel! We have to hurry!" I shouted to the subordinate. The horse galloped away at a much faster pace, but my heart pounded twice as fast.

---------------------------

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the female doctor as she finished giving Albel medicine.

"Fortunately he's a strong young man. He'll make it, but it'll take a while for him to recover completely since he lost quite a bit of blood." The doctor explained.

"Do you know what was wrong with him?" I asked.

"…Well, it was a sort of illness that the young man contracted from the monster you were fighting. The contamination messed up his system, so he ended up bleeding uncontrollably. I could say it was close to poison since the antidote had some effect but that's all I can say since it's quite rare." The doctor frowned. I sighed in relief and bowed to the doctor before paying her with the proper amount.

"Thank you…" I whispered. "It is quite alright Lady Nel. Rest up…you'll need it." The doctor bowed back and walked out the inn, leaving me and Albel in the room. I sighed and sat down on the wooden chair next to Albel, caressing his cheek. He flinched slightly before settling down, unconsciously of course. I smiled and swept some of his hair off of his handsome face.

"I wonder if you can hear me…Albel…Ha, ha…of course not…" I chuckled to myself. Have I gone mad? What happened to my dignity?

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered solemnly before burying my face into the bed, with my hand in his.

"I'm so sorry…" I repeated over and over before falling silent, listening to the laughter outside.

"Lady Nel…surely you would want something to eat? It's almost nightfall." The subordinate asked when he entered the quiet room.

"N-no….I'm fine…." I whispered, hardly audible to the man.

"My lady…Lord Albel will be fine…you need to take care of yourself first." He sighed and escorted me out of the room, much to my objection. The subordinate took me to eat at an outside restaurant. The setting sun glowed across the edges of the beautifully crafted houses and the food served matched the color. I suddenly realized that I was hungry.

"Thank you…for taking me to eat…I might've been dying without even realizing it." I chuckled as I took the first bite. The man blushed slightly before nodding.

"Tell me…what is Albel like?" I asked before I propped my elbow onto the table.

"Well princess, he's like how you see him." He answered simply. Annoyed, I sighed.

"No…what is he really like? I want to know him better." I told the man. At first he seemed confused, but once the subordinate started thinking, he tucked his hand under his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Lord Albel as you know is quite rude, crude, cruel, selfish, maniacal, and etc…at times…." He said out loud.

"I know that already…." I muttered. "But…though he may seem that…he can be, but rarely, likable." The man answered. Finally he caught my attention.

"Though he seems to hate everyone, he does feel like he holds responsibility for his men…Lord Albel is strong and cold, but he is a good person I believe…" He answered. I pondered on what the man said.

"Albel is…strange isn't he?" I giggled and closed my eyes. The man gazed at me with a solemn look.

"Is something the matter?" I asked him when I noticed his eyes.

"Lady…I don't want to say this…but…don't get too close to Lord Albel…you'll only break apart in the end." He said. My eyes widened in shock and in anger. Me, break apart?

"Please don't get angry…I don't want the kind lady to get hurt…you'll heed my words will you not?" He asked politely. I frowned at him but I could understand what he meant. Albel won't be around forever…He'll be gone at the end of this journey no matter what. Oh no…why am I fooling myself? Here I was thinking that he'd be right next to me for a long time…Damn it, what's wrong with me?!

"I…I thank you sir…" I whispered before leaving the table.

I walked down the lively streets of Peterny, lost in my thoughts and emotions.

"…Airyglyph….I wonder what the prince is like? The King of Airyglyph is a ruthless man, a warmonger and I am to marry his son?" I questioned myself. The sun shined the last of its rays before giving up to the moon. Its intricate, pale light painted my face and brought out the color of my hair. I gazed at the moon, remembering the times in Aquios…with Clair, Farleen, and Tynave. How long has this war gone on? I sighed and climbed up the roof of a nearby building, suddenly noticing that I was still in my battle garments. I chuckled and swept the hair off my face. The night sure is beautiful…

"Hmph…looks like you won't stay put." A familiar voice scoffed. I turned around abruptly, my nose brushing across the nose of a handsome young man. I yelped and jumped back, surprised and embarrassed at the same time. Albel chuckled darkly, like usual.

"Albel! What are you doing out of bed?!" I scolded at him.

"Why princess, I felt like I needed some fresh air." He replied mockingly. My anger began to boil. He'll never change.

"You….you…." I whispered and bowed my head. Albel tilted his head, curious.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shrieked at him. He nearly jumped back in shock.

"Here I was, worrying sick about you and here you are teasing me with your blatant attitude! I-I…I was afraid…you wouldn't open your eyes…I-I…" My voice trailed off and tears streamed down my face. I felt torn apart by emotions I can't explain. With my right hand, I clenched my heart, attempting to drive the pain out.

"…Nel…" Albel whispered. His hand gently touched my shoulder, sending a slight chill down my spine. I looked up with angry eyes, but all he did was smile.

"…Sorry…" He apologized before pulling me into an embrace.

"Thank you…."

* * *

**Finally an update! School is horrible these days...so many tests...AP World History is a killer! And I just took the PSAT's...hahaha...I'm sure I did really bad. Anyways, enjoy! Please review!**


	8. Mine Alone

**Chapter 8: Mine alone  
**

I stood there, frozen in shock. Albel…his arms were wrapped around me in an embrace. My face burned as the blood rose to my face.

"A-Albel…" I choked, feeling speechless and yet at the same time, I liked his closeness. Suddenly, he let go and turned the other direction, quite possibly embarrassed.

"…Albel…" I whispered, still feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you done crying? We should get going." He grunted, attempted to excuse his intimate action. Albel began to walk off, but I was still angry.

"Albel!" I shouted at him, causing him to stop and look at me questionably.

"We…..we're staying here until you've completely healed!" I demanded of him. The young man looked amused and at the same time, annoyed.

"I don't need your pity woman. We're late now that we've taken a detour back." He scoffed. I huffed and placed my hand on my hip.

"Are you done yet? We're staying here until I feel like leaving, and that's final!" I concluded before he had a chance to say anything else.

"You spoiled brat! I bet you just want to stuff yourself like a pig here!" Albel snarled. It looks like I ticked him off, but what he just said set me on fire as well.

"Pig?! How dare you?! You…..you…..TURKEY!" I literally screamed with my fists clenched. We continued to bicker until one of the townsfolk screamed, "SHUT UP!" at us.

Immediately, we made our way down the roof. I felt so stupid arguing with Albel like that! How could I let myself do such an immature thing!? I slapped my forehead in frustration and turned to Albel with angry eyes.

"Look what you've done! Why won't you listen to me?!" I snapped, bringing my voice down to a harsh whisper.

"Look who's talking! Why the hell do you want to stay?!" He snarled.

"I wanted to wait until you were better! That was a deep wound! Be considerate since you scared the hell out of me!" I almost screeched. Surprisingly he didn't reply, but rather turned away from me.

"…Fine…we'll stay here…but only a maximum of 3 days, that's all." He sighed, finally giving in. My heart almost leaped out. He's actually listening!

"…Thank you…Albel." I whispered quietly.

"We should get to bed." He suggested and led the way back to the inn.

The next day I awoke with a smile on my face. Oh, how nice it was to sleep in a bed for once! I confess that part of my reason for staying here was to have a final taste of Aquaria before we left for good. Quickly I got out of bed and dressed in my normal, deep red kimono and headed out. The cool air met my face and gently swept my short hair. I didn't get to appreciate this town since Albel's injuries occupied my mind. With a deep breath, I treaded down the streets of Peterny, constantly trying to hold a smile to my face. I decided to buy a simple trinket from the nearest shop for a souvenir. My smile did not reach the clerk. Instead, she gave me a questioning look, almost saying,

"Why aren't you in Airyglyph, married?" My heart felt crushed when I realized almost everyone around me held that look. Already I was an outcast in my own country. A chill ran down my spine as I felt the glares from my own people. I felt uncomfortable and broken. Why…is this happening? I ran away from the area, to a secluded place. I was about to drop to my knees until a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist, preventing me from dropping. I looked up, afraid to see who I would be staring at.

"Lady Nel, are you alright?" Aide asked sympathetically. I gasped and immediately pushed him away, carrying a guarded and furious look.

"What are you doing here Aide?!" I demanded of him.

"Still as feisty as ever aren't you princess?" He laughed and swept his long, black hair back.

"What do you want?" I asked him, attempting to control my emotions. I hated this man so much! I don't completely understand why, but everything about him just ticks me off!

"Do you think I would let my fiancée be married off to the prince of Airyglyph? We were engaged and we will stay engaged." He said angrily. My eyes widened. He still has the intent to marry me?!

"Who do you think you are?! I'm not yours! I never was yours! And you can't defy the law. What's done is done, you can't change it." I snarled at him, amazed at what I said. 'You can't defy the law'….I say that to him, but what about myself? I'm such a hypocrite…

"Oh please…look in my eyes and tell me that you don't want to be delivered from that." He sneered and touched a sensitive spot in my soul. In sheer anger, I lunged at him, with intent to strangle him, to disfigure him, to scar him, anything!

Aide expertly caught my arm. I gasped and tried to wrench my arm away, but he kept a tight grip. How did he do that?! Aide never was a warrior. There was no way he could've stopped my attack!

"Surprised Nel? You see, I've been training, all so I could kill any man that touches you. You are mine alone…" He smiled and pulled me close to his chest before whispering seductively into my ear.

"_You are mine alone…Mine to love, mine to touch, and mine to kill…" _I was about to scream in horror, but he brought his mouth upon mine, stealing my first kiss. My breath became ragged as he sunk deeper into my mouth, as if trying to consume me. With all my strength, I struggled against him, but to no avail. My eyes watered in fear and hate as I watched him win over me with a lust I could not fight. Somebody…save me!

Slowly, Aide reached into my kimono…

* * *

**Sorry if it took so long to update! I thank all the reviewers and non-reviewers out there! Of course, I'd like everyone to review. It gives me inspiration to continue! Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	9. Rivalry

**Chapter 9: Rivalry**

Aide's cold hand roughly touched my neck and sunk down lower to my collar bone, stopping there to torture me. He let go of the kiss and began to nibble my ear.

"I'll never let you go Nel…." He whispered. My throat was clogged up and I could hardly breathe, let alone stand. I wanted him to die with a passion, but I was frozen…I couldn't move!

"A-Al-Albel!" I whispered hoarsely, using every inch of my strength to lift my voice. Suddenly, Aide's eyes widened and he let out a loud roar. I gasped and stepped back from him, shocked and afraid.

"Aaaaaaah!" He shrieked before landing on his knees, reaching for his back.

"Oh I'm sorry good sir, did that hurt?" A familiar man mocked him.

"Albel…" I whispered, though hardly aware. A deep claw mark appeared on Aide's back and blood streamed steadily from it.

"Y-you heathen!" Aide hissed at Albel. Albel simply cocked his head to the side and sneered.

"Is that so? I wonder what you call a man who tried to rape a helpless girl. A maggot maybe? Or maybe a piece of human trash?" The dark-haired man countered.

"Who the hell do you think you are, butting into my business like that?! This is my woman!" Aide hissed vehemently. Albel pointed his claw towards Aide's neck and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Lies…I don't see any tag that says, 'property of the piece of human trash' do I?" This was the first time I saw Albel use that claw of his. At first I thought it was just for show…but it's a weapon that makes him even more ferocious.

"Nel…are you alright?" Albel asked which surprised me.

"Y-yes…" I replied meekly, still a bit shocked. Slowly, Aide stood up and faced me, with eyes of anger.

"So…you are infatuated with this savage beast Nel?" Aide asked me with an icy voice. I stepped back, growing fearful by the second.

"Get away from her!" Albel hissed and grabbed the collar of Aide's shirt, pulling him away from me. My eye caught something shiny that Aide held in his right hand...a knife.

"Albel, look out!" I shouted.

Albel heard my words just before Aide swung that dangerous weapon around. With expertise, Albel caught the man's arm. Aide glared daggers at Albel, but he seemed completely immune to it.

"Hmph…worm…What's with your obsession with that girl anyway? I don't think anyone could put up with her. For one, she is annoying, for two, she is too feisty, for three, she is a spoiled brat-"

"Shut up!" I snarled at him, temporarily forgetting the situation between the three of us. I finally found my courage once more and stood straight up. In the corner of my eye, I saw Albel smirk, as if he was glad that I finally got myself together.

"I'll report you for this!" Aide threatened. "Fool…who do you think I am? This princess here is under my jurisdiction since I was appointed by the king himself. You report…and it would be your head that comes off." The dark haired man scoffed and shoved Aide against the wall. I knew that Aide was a bit….attached to me, but to think that he'd go this far.

"The king eh? If you didn't know, Nel is my fiancée and to have YOU interfere with our lives means that the king would have YOU put to death!" Aide laughed wickedly. Albel's eyes shined in anger and he charged in, with his claw ready to pierce through anything.

"Albel, don't do it!" I gasped and hurriedly grasped his claw, diverting his attack. Albel's eyes dug into mine, questioning why I did what I did, but it didn't take long for him to understand. I don't want anyone to die by my account.

"Tsk…go home fool…If you go near the princess again, I'll make sure you die." The young man hissed and took me by the hand, leading me away, leaving Aide in a confused and bloody state.

"Albel…thank you." I smiled as we continued to walk down the streets.

"….I'm only doing my job princess." He sniffed. But…if you weren't there…actually, I don't want to think about what would have happened.

"And stop walking off on your own! You cause trouble that way! Like the time when you went to take a bath, I had to get my hands dirty by dealing with that beast and retrieving your clothes!" He snarled menacingly. My face turned several shades of red. He didn't have to say that out loud!

"Albel!" I hissed at him.

"What?!" He responded angrily.

"Stop saying things that embarrass me!" I literally screamed. Many heads turned our way to see what the commotion was.

"Oh? So you want me to compliment you every time instead? 'I'm glad that I was able to serve the princess by fighting a monster that was about to devour her, naked!'"

"You…you bastard! I hate you!" I screamed at him, unaware that I was still holding onto his hand.

"I wonder if there is anyone in the world who could put up with you…" He muttered and continued walking. However, my blood was still boiling! I grabbed one of Albel's cattails and yanked it slightly. He stopped abruptly and turned slowly to face me. His eyes were full of a fury I haven't seen before, which made me regret my action. I could almost feel the fire of his eyes scorch my skin, making me close my eyes, as if trying to shield against the fire.

"My lord Albel!" Albel's subordinate called while running down the street with a parcel in his hand.

"A message from the king of Aquios my lord!" The man panted. Albel let go of my hand to look at the parcel. With a quick scan he tossed it back to his lackey.

"Damn it…" Albel cursed. Concerned, I reached for his arm.

"What happened? Tell me!" I demanded. The young man brushed my hand away and looked into my eyes, with a hint of worry.

"Well princess, it looks like you'll have to stay closer to me. The king, from his intelligence, confirmed that there are assassins after you…from Aquios and Airyglyph itself." Albel stated warily. My eyes widened.

"But…why….why?! Don't both kingdoms wish this war to end?!" I demanded once more.

"Are you stupid? People have their own minds genius. There will always be a group of maggots who don't want this alliance. It's simple enough for a child to understand." Albel sighed, annoyed. This would mean that…Albel won't be able to last…he is but one man against groups of warmongers from both Aquios and Airyglyph!

"…C-can we stay a little longer than three days then?" I asked.

"No…we have to move now. Or main objective is to get you to Airyglyph. Only then would you be safe."

"Safe? Heh…that's a good one…Since when was Airyglyph deemed 'safe'?" I scoffed. Albel simply ignored me.

"We'll be leaving in the morning. The sooner, the better." He concluded.

"…But…"

"No buts. And I would imagine that the human trash would be after you too." Aide? I hope not….I really don't want to deal with him. I reached into my pocket and took out a bottle of clear liquid.

"Albel…since we are to leave soon…take this at night. It will probably clear your wound by morning the doctor said." I explained and handed it to him. He took it, looking a bit suspicious.

"It better not be any sort of sleeping drug…" He muttered. I laughed.

* * *

**Sorry sorry! It took a while to get my ideas together. Forgive me! Another chapter up! Please RXR! Thank you!**


	10. Anxiety

**Chapter 10: Anxiety **

Morning came and our time together in peace was cut. Albel quickly gathered supplies in town, loading them onto the horses.

"Princess, if you have time to stand around looking like a fool, then you have time to work," the young man growled. I glared at him, but did as I was told. Albel looked completely fine…the medicine really did its wonders.

"How do you feel?" I asked him while stuffing an extra blanket into a sack. Albel simply grunted, which made me a bit angry.

"You are so insolent!" I snapped, with my fists balled and my eyes narrow.

"And you are annoying," he countered automatically. Forget it…I'm not going to try to deal with him. I stuffed the rest of the supplies into the bags and walked off, ignoring Albel's objections. Why can't he understand my concerns? Why can't he understand my feelings? Even though I vehemently told myself not to get emotional, tears welled up in my eyes. I quickly entered the Peterny church before they broke.

"Why am I so weak?!" I screamed within my mind while wiping away the stray tears. Silently, I sat down on one of the benches, praying silently to Apris. The danger augmented in this journey…I'm afraid to think of what kind of people are waiting to disembowel us.

"Maybe I'm just worrying too much…" I sighed. The priest noticed my presence and smiled solemnly. He motioned me to come forward, much to my reluctance.

"Lady Nel…you have quite a destiny to fulfill," the priest chuckled merrily. I forced on a smile. What is my destiny? Is it to give myself up as a slave to the Glyphians? I cannot bear this.

"Beware Airyglyph my lady…the sky has been dark of late, full of darkness, ready for the prophecy of the underworld," the priest warned. Prophesy? What is this man talking about? "What is there to fear?" I asked him.

"A growing darkness within Airyglyph in which you cannot run away from. My princess, hold your daggers tight and may Apris watch over you," he bowed. I stood there, dumb-struck. I wanted to know what more this old man had to say…but I decided not to since the conversation ended. I lingered in front of the man a little longer before leaving his presence to sit back down on the bench. I watched the elderly man carefully, but all he did was continuing to read the scriptures set before him with an unreadable expression. Why…why am I afraid of his words? Oh Apris…

"…Are you still angry?" Albel muttered when I walked up to him.

"…No…" I answered quietly, with my expression grave. The young man cocked his eyebrow, but didn't question my mood.

"Are you ready then?" Albel asked.

"Mmm, I'm ready," I replied half-heartedly. I could tell that Albel was disturbed by my sudden change in behavior. Not that it really mattered…my problems shouldn't concern him. I jumped onto my horse and fastened my belongings to the sacks.

"Our next destination…we'll be in Arias by sunset if we go a quicker pace than usual my lord," the subordinate explained.

"That'll be good enough," the mercenary grunted and rode past the gates with Nel matching his stride. Instead of a thick and ominous forest, they strode through large plains of thick green grass. Life sprouted from all direction, flowers, trees, animals. Even the local monsters seem to be content with their surroundings. Nel couldn't help but slow down just to savor the beauty.

"Hey, stop holding us back princess! We don't have time to loiter around! Don't you remember that we have enemies from both sides coming after us?" Albel hissed. Before I could give a retort, a pounding force collided with my back, flinging me off the horse and into the ground with a loud thud. Stars danced around in my vision, making it difficult for me to concentrate.

"Nel, NEL!" Albel cried out to me, shaking my body to get my senses back together.

"Lord Albel, the enemy!" the subordinate pointed out frantically.

"Damn it! You look after the princess. I'll deal with the worms!" Wait…Albel…not alone…don't go alone! I struggled to focus once more, dropping into the darkness occasionally.

"Lord Albel, watch out!"

"Aaaaah!"

"ALBEL!" I screamed, jolting up from unconsciousness. Splotches of blood flowed freely from Albel's back, staining his black clothes. My eyes widened with fear. Immediately I grabbed my daggers and rushed to his side, ignoring the pain in my back.

"Lady Nel, come back!" the subordinate called out.

"What are you doing?! You're injured, go back!" the young man hissed.

"No! I can't leave you here!" I panted. With the daggers tightly in my hands, I darted in between two Airyglyph soldiers, crossing my blades at their sides. Shocked cries erupted from their throats and a stinging pain rippled across my back. I fought to keep my focus. My breathing grew shallow and my legs grew weak. I flinched as another ripple ran through my back.

"Well…despite being injured you took down two men. That's quite an accomplishment," Albel sneered. I scoffed and looked around for more opponents….only to find that they've all been taken care of.

"Well princess, let me examine that wound," the young man stated and sheathed his blade.

"No, you're the one that's mortally wounded."

"And you're the one that got knocked out from a single firebolt."

In the end, I lost against him. We took refuge under a large tree with a small pond alongside it.

"Now, take off your shirt," the mercenary commanded. A blush crept up my face. Even though his intentions are pure…I couldn't help but hear the other context of his command.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts and take off that shirt!" Albel snapped, growing a bit flustered in spite of himself. I turned my back to him and took off my garment. He ran his long slender fingers along my spine slowly to check if there was any damage. My face heated up and sweat trickled down my face. My hands trembled at his touch that wasn't meant to be sensual. I let out a pretend 'annoyed sigh' so that he wouldn't get any ideas.

"Are you done yet?" I murmured.

"Shut up. Your wound isn't that serious. You should be fine while riding the rest of the way to Arias. We'll rest then." Albel stated before wrapping the injury with bandages….with help from me of course. Once he finished, I quickly put on my shirt and turned to him.

"Now it's your turn," I smirked. Albel grunted and rolled his eyes. He tossed away his shirt and turned his back to me. I grimaced at the sight. The wound itself didn't seem so severe, but it was the blood the amount of blood that flowed from his gash. I grabbed a towel and soaked it in the pond's water and gently wiped away most of the crimson liquid.

"You're not obligated to tend to my wounds. I have my subordinate you know," Albel sniffed.

"But your subordinate isn't here," I pointed out.

"What?!" the mercenary looked around for his lackey, but to no avail.

"Stop moving would you! You're reopening the wound!" Nel hissed and pressed lightly on the gash. Albel groaned quietly.

"Well…he's always gone…if you haven't noticed. What does he do anyway?" I asked.

"Who knows…probably hiding again…Ugh…I just wish that they've given me-"

"They? Who's they?" I questioned. Even though I could not see his face, I could tell that he was glaring.

"None of your business," he growled. I sighed and began to wrap a bandage around him.

"…Back in Peterny…" Albel began.

"Hmm? What is it?" Is he asking about my mood?

"Back in Peterny…that man. Is he really your fiancé?" Albel asked. I growled under my breath and quickly tied the knot to his bandage.

"Not anymore. Ever since I've been betrothed to the prince of Airyglyph our wedding was cancelled," I explained with restrained vehemence.

"Was that engagement forced?"

"With Aide? Yes, it was forced. I never cared for him. He is the son of the highest noble family in Aquios and that made an attractive partner in my father's eyes,"

"…Do you hate your father?" "….Maybe…a little perhaps. The rest is indifference. An inferior ruler such as he…doesn't deserve much respect," I whispered.

"But…I suppose I can…respect his concern for my well-being…even if it was artificial. I can thank him for giving my protection…I suppose," I sighed and dropped my head on Albel's back.

"I just…want…someone who could really care…for me…"

"…Nel…" Albel whispered. An awkward silence filled the air in which I did nothing to break. My mind was lost in memories of my dear home. Selfishly I used Albel for comfort without asking how he felt. So stupid of me…so spoiled of me. I lifted up my head and placed my hands on his wound. Lights swirled around my hands as I casted Healing upon him.

"Y-you know Runology?" Albel questioned in surprise.

"Well…yes. I've been teaching myself. Though…I'm only an expert on attack spells, not healing. Last time I wasn't able to heal your wounds because they were too fatal," I explained before turning to the pond to wash my hands. Albel got up and slipped into his shirt.

"Hmph…you don't need anyone," he grunted. I froze with my hands still in the water. I don't need…anyone?

"…You've gotten stronger…stronger than that pathetic spoiled princess you were back at the castle," he muttered, turning red. I stared at him questionably.

"But…I'm still the same rotten child…aren't I?"

"If you weren't, I wouldn't be frustrated at you," he frowned. I fumed and splashed water at his face.

"H-hey!" "And you are the same insolent man! If you weren't, I would be so furious by your words!" I countered angrily. While we bickered, the sun began to set. We weren't concerned with reaching Arias now…I think, more than anything, we just wanted to foolishly squabble before it all ended.

* * *

**Sorry to all of my readers. I finally got another chapter up! I assure you that this fic is not dead...I just needed some time to organize my ideas. **


	11. Arias

**Chapter 11: Arias**

After many delays, we finally made it to Arias…but the relief was replaced with horror as I laid my eyes upon the dilapidated buildings. So…this is the true picture of war…I watched as Albel ushered the horses into a nearby stable, paying a man to keep them for the night.

"We'll stay here for one day. After that we head to Kirlsa," Albel stated.

"You! Where the hell were you?!" the crimson-eyed man demanded of his subordinate when we found him nearby a shop.

"I went on ahead to book a room for your stay in Arias my lord," the subordinate answered.

"….You went during the mists of a battle?! You're nothing but a useless coward!" Albel spat. His lackey fidgeted. I shook my head wearily before entering the inn with Albel following shortly. "Thank you for your patronage. Your room will be ready in just a moment," an expecting woman bowed. My ears perked up and a cold feeling entered my stomach.

"You…" I pointed to the subordinate. He regarded me queerly, wondering if I was really addressing him.

"You booked….only ONE room?" I asked as calmly as I could manage…despite the fact that my eye was twitching uncontrollably.

"Yes my lady. This is the only room left so I decided to book it for your ladyship and Lord Albel," the subordinate answered matter-of-factly.

"Wh-WHAT?!" I screeched. Albel winced at the volume.

"M-m-m-my Lady…I-I couldn't get another room s-s-s-so I thought that it'd be more convenient for Lord Albel to stay with you rather than have m-m-m-me there…after all, it was all because of my insubordination!" Albel's lackey wailed pitifully. Instantly I felt regret for the man. I hesitantly reached for his shoulder to comfort him but was suddenly shoved aside by Albel.

"H-hey!" I protested. "I'll let this one slide worm," Albel hissed at the man before turning towards me.

"Wh-what?!" I demanded. Could it be that he's thinking dirty thoughts?! No! We never had to share a ROOM! This is ridiculous, with a MAN no less! Albel's eyes turned into narrower slits.

"What are you thinking? Pervert…" he scoffed and headed upstairs.

"What?! Who's the pervert!? How dare you call me by such a degrading-"

"Don't we camp out all the time? It's not like anything_happens_," he smiled suggestively. Blood rushed to my face like a fountain. I turned around, blushing madly.

"Well lovebirds, I hope you have a _wonderful_ night," the inn maid chuckled merrily, catching the little taunt. I gasped at the woman.

"You heard the woman," Albel concluded with a secret smile and went into the room. What is he planning?

----

Hesitantly I entered the room, expecting to find a half-naked sexy man sitting on the bed waiting for me but what I found was nothing of the sort. Albel's shoes were set neatly by the bedpost and the man himself was sprawled across the bed…one of the beds mind you, with the blankets tangled around his legs. I cautiously walked towards his supposedly sleeping form. His chest heaved in a steady rhythm with no sign of consciousness. I sighed in relief but at the same time I was a bit disappointed since I was expecting the unexpected. His expression was so tranquil that I wondered if there was an inch of that demonic attitude. This is the most peaceful I've ever seen him. He must be exhausted…Albel worked really hard to protect me. If only I wasn't so spoiled and weak. Gently I stroke his pale cheek and chuckled a little when he grimaced.

"N-Nel…I…I'm sorry…" he murmured quietly. I froze and looked into his eyes, just waiting for them to open. Was he dreaming? Why did he say sorry? I placed my hand over his forehead and the other hand over mine. He isn't sick is he? Albel grumbled some more before shifting his body more towards me. I quickly drew my hand back. He's asleep Nel, let him rest!

"No…stay with me…please…" he whispered desperately, digging his claw into the soft mattress. I watched him squirm uncomfortably, feeling bad for not being able to do anything. I walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped my hand into his good hand. Immediately Albel's body seemed to ease. I watched in horror as his hand tightened its grasp. After a few futile attempts to pry my hand away, I gave up and sat on the bed next to him. Hopefully I won't fall asleep or else he's going to tease me to no end.

"What am I going to do with you Albel? What…do you do to me?" I whispered, hardly aware that my face was heating up. He looked so gentle…I couldn't help but be drawn to his handsome face. Slowly I bent down over his visage and glanced at his pure lips.

"Albel…I realize now…how much I don't want to leave you…how much I…" but before I could finish the words, he turned roughly to the side and took me down with him.

"Aaah!" I yelped I lifted up my gaze. My eyes fluttered wide open and my face turned beet red. He was awake. Silence ensnared the room except for the rapid beating of my heart.

"Albel…I um…" I whispered. The cold mercenary gazed deep into my eyes…so deep that I felt naked from within.

"S-sorry, I'm going to leave now!" I apologized rapidly and attempted to get up only to get pushed down again.

"Uh, Albel!" I gasped.

"…Nel…" he whispered and brought his face closer to mine. I panicked. However, I could not move. His hands gripped mine with such strength that I believed he was born of a demon for a moment…but I could not see him as one…for within those eyes…was an image of a lonely man. I panicked no longer as his lips grazed my nose. I knew now…I loved him…I really did…and even if he doesn't realize it….even if he didn't love me back…it didn't matter. All I want is to be near him. His soft lips pressed gently onto mine. My eyes slowly drooped down as I became drunk with his loveliness. Slowly I drifted into sleep when he released me. I love you.

-----

The next morning I found myself waking up alone. I sprung out of bed and looked about the room to find no one there. Was it just a dream then? Oh wait…no…I still see Albel's boots there. Oh wait…his boots?! Suddenly I felt a presence next to me. In alarm I jumped out of the bed with my body tensing up. Albel looked at me questionably.

"Oh, you're finally awake?" I blinked at him. Why does he have his shirt off and why does his tone seem…friendlier? I relaxed my guard and glared at him suspiciously. Did nothing happen last night? I could…still remember…the touch of his lips…My face once again turned red.

"If you're going to stand there all day then does that mean you don't want to take a bath first?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh? A-a bath?!" I gasped. Speaking of baths…it felt like ages since I last took one. Albel turned towards the door and was about to turn the knob but I bumped him out of the way.

"I'm first!" I exclaimed with my face still flushed and rushed out the door…mainly to avoid him. Was it all a dream?

------

I sighed as the warm waters of the bath soaked my aching body. Water dripped from my crimson hair and onto my face. I took in every sensation and made sure I did not take this moment for granted. As a princess, baths were so daily that it became nothing but a nuisance. To be deprived of my former privileges was harder on me than I thought. I sighed once more and sunk deeper into the water, contemplating on what happened last night. Albel acted like nothing happened…perhaps he was still asleep? I mean…he was dead asleep when I entered the room…how could he have been awake then? Yes…that's it…he was asleep! I laughed stupidly to myself, trying to convince myself with that notion…however…why would he kiss me? Albel would never do such a thing…and yet…he said my name…he saw me in his eyes…who else's lips would he have captured? I blushed again much to my infuriation. And yet…it all felt so right…as if our feelings were mutual…but…never mind. I forced these thoughts out of my mind and got dressed.

------

I found Albel downstairs sitting with his subordinate at the breakfast table. He regarded me carefully…as if trying to guess my thoughts. Could it be that he was thinking about last night? No…just forget about it and act normal Nel.

"Good morning," I greeted the two. The subordinate rose out of his seat and gave a respectful bow while Albel's face remained impassive. It ticked me off. Snobbishly I sat down next to the subordinate, ignoring the man's questionable gaze. Albel's lackey fidgeted at the tension.

"Umm…breakfast will be here in a couple of minutes…umm…I'll tend to the horses!" he squeaked and rushed out the door, once again leaving me with Albel. Thanks a lot. The uncomfortable silence reached its peak. I can't stand it anymore…

"Albel!"

"Princess…" I blinked. He blinked. A chuckle escaped from me.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to act so selfishly," I apologized. He gave his trademark grunt and propped his elbow onto the chair. I smiled warmly at him. It doesn't matter anymore. Even if he feels as if nothing happened, to me…it was something I will forever cherish. Breakfast came in and we had a normal conversation…along with some bickering of course. Our little break in Arias has ended.

* * *

After a thousand years, I have finally updated!!! Forgive me my faithful readers...my creativity suffered a lapse...school is also another factor...and I honestly have no time to write anything anymore...but recently I've been lazy in my schoolwork so I decided to resume writing. Happy Chinese New Years all! 


End file.
